


No More Rain on Your Heart

by StarflowerSea



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [4]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rain, Returning Home, Sharing an umbrella, Umbrellas, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Day 4 of BanRen Week 2020Ren and Banri walk home in a rainstorm.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No More Rain on Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> And day 4 of BanRen Week 2020 is up! Thanks to everyone who's read along so far, and welcome to those who are joining us!  
> If you have any thoughts, please leave a comment down below – I'd love to hear them!  
> I hope you enjoy as always!

Banri stared out at the cloudy sky, shivering through his coat. All around him rain fell, splattering against the shop’s awning in a low, rumbling drone.

To be honest, Banri was never really a fan of wandering about in the rain. It was always cold and dreary and wet, and back on the farm it always got really muddy. His younger siblings loved it though – every time it rained they’d always beg Banri to accompany them outside while they splashed about in their raincoats and boots. Banri would relent of course, but he’d always stand to the side watching protectively. He was not one for getting dirty unnecessarily, even if his clothes could be washed afterward.

But now here he was, caught in a sudden rainstorm with no warning and no choice but to walk all the way back to the sharehouse. What bad luck.

Banri glanced at the basket full of umbrellas by the shop’s door. He  _ could _ buy one for the walk home, but he already had one of his own, hanging up in his closet. Guess he didn’t have much of a choice.

Berating himself for his bad luck, Banri stepped out into the rain, wincing as it poured down on him and soaked through his hair and clothes. A sharp wind pierced through, causing him to shiver harder as he continued walking. There was no way he was going to survive the walk home like this. Yet he knew better than to waste money on something he already had. He might as well take the walk home as a sort of punishment, a reminder to be more careful the next time around.

The street- and stoplights sent splashes of color across the glistening asphalt and pavement as Banri stopped at an intersection. Above him the stoplight was a glaring crimson – strikingly beautiful against the cold, drab greys and browns. Cars and bicycles rushed back and forth around him, the whine of their engines matching the drone of the rain.

“Banri?”

Banri glanced up and looked around in confusion. Was someone calling him?

“Banri, over here.”

Turning towards the voice, Banri spotted Ren a few feet away, a black umbrella in hand.

“Oh…” For a moment, Banri was at a loss for words.

“You’re going home too, right?” Ren was asking. “You can share my umbrella.”

Numbly Banri nodded, stiffening as the rain abruptly halted. In his confusion he hadn’t noticed Ren walking over to him, holding the umbrella up over Banri.

“Thanks.” Banri’s voice was but a hoarse whisper, no doubt from the cold.

“Welcome.” Ren looked over Banri worriedly. “We should hurry back and get you warmed up. You looked soaked through.”

Banri could only nod as his throat closed up on him. Was a cold coming on already? Drawing in a deep breath, he tried to sigh, only for it to cut off in a cough.

“Let’s go.” Ren’s voice seemed a tiny bit harried as he made his way across the street. Quickly Banri followed, his gaze trailing the brilliant green illumination on the asphalt.

Together the two made their way through the winding streets, the never-ending drone of rain their only companion. Everything seemed to melt together, the colors blurring into silver and grey. Rain in the city was not like that on the farm – for better or for worse, Banri could not tell. Back home there was the thick scent of earth and pine, and even the rumbling thunder was soothing. Here it was dark and dreary, the dark clouds hanging menacingly over the cityscape. The scent of rain carried away the dust and all else, leaving naught but a heavy dampness in the air. Yet even the city rain carried a sense of warmth. Was it because he was no longer alone? Was it because of the brilliant colors of the lights around him?

Before he knew it they had arrived in front of their sharehouse, a welcome sight after trekking through the city. Yet even as Ren urged him inside, Banri halted and glanced back. Something compelled him to stay outside just a little while longer, to gaze at the drops falling from the sky as if it were crying. What was it?

Banri took a deep breath as he held up his hand, gesturing for Ren to go inside alone. Instead, Ren shook his head and stepped back out, opening the umbrella once again with a bemused expression. Together the two stood out in the rain, staring at the dull grey sky.

Slowly Banri stepped out from under the umbrella, tilting his head up and stretching one hand out. The raindrops that fell against his face were like tears – cold, yet warm, full of a quiet emotion that he had yet to find. Closing his eyes, Banri let the rain drench him even further, no longer aware of the cold lingering on him.

Again the rain abruptly halted. Slowly Banri opened his eyes to come face to face with Ren’s worried expression. Banri could only shrug sheepishly and scratch the back of his head in response.

Around them the rain’s thundering drone gradually softened into a light drizzle, before finally vanishing altogether. As the pair raised their gazes to the sky once again, shafts of sunlight broke through the clouds, revealing a brilliant blue sky. A rainbow peeked through the grey as well, its color achingly vivid against the skyscape behind it.

“A rainbow…”

Banri startled at his own voice – the first time he had remembered speaking since their walk home. Had he been this silent the whole time?

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Banri saw Ren gazing at the rainbow with a content smile.

“The rainbow really is pretty, isn’t it?”

Banri nodded with a smile of his own. “Yeah.”

Together the two gazed out at the brightening sky, the sunlight and rainbow shining as brightly as their hearts.


End file.
